I would die for you
by KlaineGMH
Summary: When Burt Hummel takes ill and Blaine and Kurt find a drug that may save him, what happens when the whole thing goes wrong? Just how much do they love each other? WARNING: SADNESS One-Shot


_**This piece was written to 1)cure my writer's block and 2) to work on my lousy narration skills. It is very sad…. No happiness.. so I warn you now.**_

Burt Hummel had taken very ill the previous summer. Family time had been reduced to daunting hospital visits and countless doctors' appointments. Kurt Anderson-Hummel now thirty-five years of age had spent the past three months flying between Ohio and New York every weekend. It left Kurt exhausted and wrecked but it was his father, and he would do anything for him.

Hope was lost, and it seem like the only thing left to do was wait. The Hummel house was quiet and lifeless, regardless of the lives stirring inside. From the outside the house appeared abandoned, except for the newspapers that had started to collect on the stone driveway. The only time it showed movement from the occupants on the inside was when they made their trips to the hospital and doctors. The tire store had been all but forgotten and Carol spent the night grieving the foreclosing death of her beloved. When Kurt and Finn visited, which was quite often, they spent the time mourning by the bedside of the now speechless Burt. This was hard on everyone but for Kurt it was torturous. His father: The man who raised him, his life being drained from him right before Kurt's eyes and he could nothing about it.

His last trip had been spent holding his father's hand for hours, talking through their past memories together. He hadn't cried that time, probably because he was physically incapable of crying anymore. The doctors had wanted to keep him at the hospital, but Burt wanted to die in his home, the home he had a family in. That was the last thing he said before he was reduced to silence.

* * *

Blaine was doing his best to be supportive and understanding. But seeing Kurt so broken killed him inside and he knew only time could fix this. The only thing he could do was love Kurt and just keep loving him until that love would be enough.

Kurt went to work and came home. On the same schedule he had been on before life had turned upside down, but he was now just going through the motions. Not feeling much of anything towards anyone. He tried his best to make sure Blaine still knew that Kurt loved him but it seemed futile. Fights had broken out and the nights were spent wrapped in each other's arms but yet feeling no warmth. Even though he had Blaine touching his very skin Kurt still felt so utterly alone.

Life was dark to say the least, for everyone. We all know Burt wouldn't have wanted this but he was too ill, to even disclose his final wishes and no one thought any better of it.

Blaine who had connections with some of the darker parts of the world, from his music career, eventually learned that there was new drug out on the streets the might have the ability to save Burt. When he had told Kurt, Kurt had been overjoyed. Blaine felt bad for sending his hopes sky high for something that might not even work. But he refrained from crushing his dreams, because Kurt for the first time since his father fell ill showed something other than pain and hurt.

Blaine made arrangements with those connected with the dealers and they comprised a deal. The deal was the drugs for a hefty amount of money and to not speak of the exchange. The money meant nothing to them. They would spend every cent they had, if they could save Burt.

Not only did this hurt Kurt but Burt was like a father to Blaine too. Blaine tried to be strong for Kurt, but seeing Burt die wasn't easy for him either. He hadn't visited as often as Kurt, knowing they couldn't afford it and that seeing him would only send him spiraling down into depression.

* * *

The night of the exchange closed on them fast and Kurt's nerves rose with each passing day. He so badly wanted, NEEDED , this to work.

The night of the deal, which was to happen at midnight, behind Blaine's recording studio which was on the outskirts of town, Blaine and Kurt dressed in silence each deep in their own thoughts. Blaine dressed subtly, no wanting to draw much attention. He wore black skinnys, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Kurt dressed it down a bit, but still remained in style.

The drive there was pure torture, without a word spoken between the pair.

They found the dealers exactly where the set spot had been. The dealers questioned them and asked for proof of identity. The whole process was long and tedious. They were very through for thugs. As Blaine handed over the money, while Kurt held his breath, the sound of police sirens blared and the show of oncoming lights took form. The four men's eyes widened, none of them knowing of the attack. The thug in front of Blaine quickly took a pistol from its hiding spot under his blue jacket. He yelled something inaudible about them "setting them up" as the police closed in. A shot rang out and Blaine closed his eyes to prepare for the incoming bullet. Nothing hit. As he slowly opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of the fleeing thugs. As he looked about further he noticed the crumpled form on the ground in front of him, blood staining the clothes. Kurt.

Everything hit, the noise of the police suddenly became unbearable loud and the sound of Kurt's raspy and unsteady breath rang in Blaine's hear. Blaine crumpled down wrapping Kurt up in his arms pleading with him to stay alive, to stay there with him. As the police reached within a few hundred yards, Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I love you and I—would do it all over again. This isn't the end Blaine. I love y-." His voice cut out and his eyes rolled back. His chest stopped rising and his body became limp.

As the police pried Blaine away from Kurt, Blaine saw the lifeless body which sent him out of control. He screamed and fought against the police, pushing his way back to Kurt only to be swept away again. As they covered Kurt's body Blaine dropped to his knees screaming to the heavens.

"No! Kurt! I love you! Please, come back. Take me instead."

As the police escorted anyway from the scene he quickly made a grab for one of the police's guns, catching it between his fingers and then aiming it at himself.

"We will be together forever Kurt." He exclaimed as the police made a move to try and grab the gun, but to no avail.

Another shot rang out and Blaine's body collapsed, blood pooling around him. He left this earth with dreams of Kurt's voice invading his dying mind.

* * *

When Burt heard the news, his heart stopped. With no warning his heart just stopped. The hand he had been holding was relieved of the pressure as Burt left that life.

* * *

On each of their tombstones the phrase:

"In death may they finally find peace."

Was engraved.

**_Don't hate me. I guess my writing just reflects my mood._**

**_Sorry for any errors, it was hard for me to write.  
_**


End file.
